1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of filters.
More particularly, this invention relates to light filters.
In a further and more specific aspect, the present invention relates to a light scrim for controlling the intensity of light provided from a light source.
2. Prior Art
The art is replete with various types of filters for use in controlling the intensity of light provided from a light source. Such filters are commonly found in photographic equipment of the type having a light-projecting element for directing light into and through a hood. Although exemplary, most known filters are difficult and expensive to construct, difficult to install and often either discolor or melt to adversely affect photographic activity. The foregoing and other deficiencies therefore necessitate certain new and useful improvements.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a scrim for controlling the intensity of light provided from a light projecting element.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a scrim that is easy to construct.
And another object of the present invention is to provide a scrim that is inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a scrim that is easy to install with an apparatus of as type including a light-projecting element having a protruding light projecting member and a speed ring for coupling a hood with the light-projecting element.
Yet another object of the instant invention is to provide a scrim that is resistant to damage or discoloration from prolonged exposure to heat.
Yet still another object of the instant invention is to provide a scrim that is easy to use.